plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Multi-stage Masher
Zombot Multi-stage Masher is the boss of Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that appears on Day 32. Unlike other Zombots, it has five stages of health instead of three with each one representing a jam—punk, pop, rap, 8-bit, and metal, respectively. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry An intimate evening with some of Dr. Zomboss' most recent and painful explorations. Special: Speakers do passive damage (except to ground plants and Phat Beet) and send out shockwave attacks In another world, in another time, Dr. Zomboss would receive the bounty of enthusiastic applause that is his due. Not here and now, though. Nope. Abilities Zombot Multi-stage Masher has a total of three special abilities: *Summons zombies each time Dr. Zomboss finishes his dancing move in respective phrases: *Smashes plants with the speakers randomly falling from above; These speakers do passive damage to any plant (except Phat Beets and ground plants) within two tiles in front of it. *Makes a rightmost speaker send out shockwaves to wipe all the plants and zombies in its lane. If there is not one in the lane, it will automatically spawn. Gallery ZombotMulti-stageMasherAlmanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 ZombotMulti-stageMasherAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 ZombotMulti-stageMasherAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Zombossmech eighties.png|HD Dr. Zomboss in punk form Dr. Popboss of the Neon Mixtape Tour!.png|Dr. Zomboss in pop form 8-bit form.png|Dr. Zomboss in 8-bit form RApbossyeah.png|Dr. Zomboss in rap form Drunk Zomboss.PNG|Dr. Zomboss in metal form in the Neon Mixtape Tour preview Punk form.png|Dr. Zomboss in punk form as seen in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer 8-Bit form.png|Dr. Zomboss in 8-Bit form as seen in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer Metal form.png|Dr. Zomboss in metal form as seen in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer ATLASES EIGHTIES SPEAKER 1536 00 PTX.png|Speaker's assets Dr. Zomboss Quest (Neon Mixtape Tour).jpg|Travel Log quest to defeat this Zombot Unlock Day 32 (Neon Mixtape Tour).jpg|Another picture of the Travel Log quest seen at the end of a level Defeated Multi-stage Masher.jpg|Defeated Multi-stage Masher Ad.jpg|An advertisement for 30% off coins featuring three of Dr. Zomboss's jam forms. Destroyed Multi-stage Masher Speakers.jpg|Destroyed speakers Can't Plant on Speakers.jpg|The message when trying to plant on a speaker ZombotMultiLandMaster.PNG|The Zombot without the stage and the Neon Zombies (glitch) Most amazing thing ever.gif|Flung by the speakers (glitch) Trivia *Zombot Multi-stage Masher and Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC are the only Zombots that remain stationary throughout the fight. **Unlike the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, Zombot Multi-stage Masher can be hit by plants from all lanes. *Zombot Multi-stage Masher is the second Zombot to show Dr Zomboss' full body, the first being Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. **In addition, Zombot Multi-stage Masher is the second Zombot that is not a robot, with the first being Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. *Unlike other Neon Zombies, if the player defeats the Zombot and Neon Zombies die (as seen playing the instruments), they will not disappear until the player gets the trophy or the money bag. **In addition, they do not get burned if the aforementioned Zombot is defeated. *In the Almanac, the picture shows only Dr. Zomboss instead of the Zombot itself. Only Punk form of Dr. Zomboss can be seen. *Zombot Multi-stage Masher is actually present in the "Choose Your Seeds" screen. *Dr. Zomboss' opening speech is a reference to Rick Astley's music video, "Never Gonna Give You Up," though the verses are paraphrased. *After being defeated, Dr. Zomboss will moonwalk to the right and escape. **The moonwalk was popularized by Michael Jackson (who obviously inspired the old Dancing Zombie's appearance and moving animation, which may have in turn inspired Dr. Zomboss's escaping animation) in the 1980s. *Before the 4.2.1 update in the Almanac, Dr. Zomboss mades vocal noises and was the second time any zombie has done that, the first being Zombie King. *Unlike other Zombots, the degrade change when half of the health is taken out. *If a lawn mower touches the Zombot, the lawn mower will explode in a puff of smoke. *Zombot Multi-stage Masher is immune from protection against threats offered by Glitter Zombie's rainbow trail. *Spore-shrooms work differently on this Zombot, as they shoot directly to Dr. Zomboss instead of shooting the spores in their lane. *There is a glitch that can be performed during the rap phase. When there is a Breakdancer Zombie on screen, use Power Toss against him but do not flick him off the lawn. Just flick once then wait about two seconds and flick him again, keep doing this until he is at the stage, then he will kick the stage forward. **If this happens, whenever a speaker wave hits the stage due to this, it will send Dr. Zomboss flinging off the screen and toss the Zombot off the screen making the player instantly win the battle but the player is unable to collect the money bag and earn cash from unused lawn mowers. It can be seen here. *A part of Dr. Zomboss' dance during rap resembles the Gangnam Style move although Neon Mixtape tour is set in the 80s. **It maybe just a part in his dancing animation because he can time travel to other time to learn this movement. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 *Speaker Category:Bosses Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Zombies with "Undying" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Crushing zombies Category:Zombie groups